Still Into You
Still Into You is a song by Paramore written for the band's fourth, self-titled album, Paramore. This track is the second single from the album, also being the second highest to chart on the Billboard 200 from said album. Background The worldwide live premiere of Still Into You was played during the SXSW festival on March 13, 2013. The day after, a lyric video of this song was released via Fueled By Ramen's YouTube channel. This video had depicted hand puppets singing along to said track with large, bolded lyrics in the front. During an interview with Spin Magazine, Williams had stated that, "Still Into You is definitely a love song. It's definitely happy. But to me anyway — and obviously I wrote it so maybe I'm biased, but — it's not a sappy love song. ... We've never done that before, and honestly I don't have a whole lot of experience writing love songs, or anyways lyrics that are like this." On April 8, 2013, the official lyric video of Still Into You was marked as 'unlisted.' After Hayley Williams’ divorce, the song was reappropriated to be about being “still into” paramore, the band and the fan base. Critical Acclaim Still Into You has had mostly positive critique based on many reviews from both websites and magazines. Rolling Stone had stated, "Still Into You rides a slinking guitar riff and Hayley Williams' scorching vocals, and the band sound in fine form since the departure of original members Josh and Zac Farro." During a track by track review of Paramore's fourth album, Billboard mentioned, "the second single from "Paramore" is an uptempo love anthem, fit for couples that have been together for a good while through ups and downs." Alternative Press had briefly commented on Still Into You while talking about the mentioned self-titled album it derives from, stating, "take the monumentally catchy "Still Into You," one of the finest tracks on the album: There's no question that this is still Paramore, only it's better. The chorus hook will stay in your brain for days at a time, and Williams' unfettered honesty ("And baby, even on our worst nights/I'm into you") is endearing, and when you throw in the band's new found embracing of electronics, you find yourself with what will ideally be one of the biggest hits of 2013. His Meldal-Johnsen's influence on Paramore is undoubtedly a good one, allowing the trio to explore new sounds and styles." NME had compared Still Into You to No Doubt during a song review, saying, "when people say Paramore have ‘gone pop’ what they mean is the trio have become No Doubt. The band’s all about frontwoman Hayley Williams now, who’s going big on the becoming Gwen Stefani thing with her half-pink, half-red hair and sweet-shop clothes. ‘Still Into You’ is every bit as radio-conquering as ‘Don’t Speak’, and basically what’s happening here is they’ll headline Reading and Leeds in 2014." Music Video The Still Into You music video is Paramore's sixteenth music video, releasing a few months after the music video of Now. Starting off with the band inside a boat with balloons all around them as Williams holds an umbrella, yellow text flashes with the words 'still, into, you.' Then, a scene change occurs as Williams is singing along to the song in a bed with candles and cakes surrounding her. Bassist Jeremy Davis and York are later riding bicycles as Williams chants along to the song in a room with wooden floor. During this period, minor scene changes occur, such as the band standing near a wall with circle-shaped lights contacting them. After this, Williams is seen in another wooden-floor room with lights and tents behind her. Replacing Davis and York with ballerinas, Williams continues to sing and clap along to the song. The band presents us with a similar scene, the room with a boat and balloons surround it. We then see the band play around, kicking some balloons as York paddles accross the room. Once again seeing scene changes, we are presented with the band outside in the dark lighting sparks to start fireworks. As we see the ballerinas dance along to William's voice for the final time, we are then presented with more playtime with fireworks, as the video ends with the recording camera going northward towards the sky. During the making of this video, Williams had a mix of half orange and half pink hair. Wearing yellow, drippy-type tights, she completes her outfit with a pink, plastic skirt, a white shirt with the word 'dweeb' capitalized in black, and a pink/purple mixed jacket. Davis had been wearing yellow Levi brand pants, later given away during a 2014 band auction. A behind-the-scenes look at this video was posted on Fueled By Ramen's YouTube channel on May 31, 2013. This video gave the inside scoop on how the band felt about both the song and how the music video was being played out. Other Videos Lyrics Charting/Certifications Reaching number 24 on the Billboard Hot 100, Still Into You stands as one of Paramore's highest charted tracks. On June 18, 2014, Still Into You went gold in the United States. Following this certificate, Still Into You had gone double platinum in said country on July 27, 2015. This song had also gone double platinum in the Australia, gone silver in the United Kingdom, and gone gold in Canada. References #http://www.rollingstone.com/music/videos/paramore-release-new-single-still-into-you-20130314 #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nobLH-N3T9c #http://www.rollingstone.com/music/videos/paramore-rock-the-house-in-still-into-you-20130409 #http://www.billboard.com/articles/review/1556626/paramore-paramore-track-by-track-review #http://entertainment.inquirer.net/90783/single-review-still-into-you-by-paramore #http://mindequalsblown.net/single-reviews/single-review-paramore-still-into-you #http://www.altpress.com/reviews/entry/paramore_paramore #http://www.nme.com/reviews/paramore/14435 #http://www.riaa.com/gold-platinum/?tab_active=default-award&se=paramore#search_section Category:Songs Category:Single Category:Paramore (album) Category:Singles from Paramore (Album)